


Bound Together

by NormieScum



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: 'Tonight You're Mine', Drinking, F/M, Fem Eren - Freeform, Fem Eren x Jean, Female!Eren, Fic based on movie, Genderbent!Eren, Hetero smut, It's just cute assholes, Smut, Spring break fic, genderbent, hookup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-07-29 08:18:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7677007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NormieScum/pseuds/NormieScum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a silly thing I wanted to write based on a film called "Tonight You're Mine" where Eren and Jean bump into each other on Spring Break as strangers and end up getting 'stuck' together for a night. They're both assholes but they click instantly :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Strangers

**Author's Note:**

> I'm uploading this in three installations! Currently working on the last chapter. Please let me know if you like it! :") I'm also taking requests for Erejean fics so if you have any ideas that you want written out please let me know and I'd be happy to consider it!

Six and a half hours on a plane to Cancun had left Jean a little irritable, the male gritting his teeth every time someone in the crowded airport terminal bumped into him. He was here for spring break with his friends Connie and Sasha. Being a third wheel was nothing new for him but it did get old fast. He’d been seated between the two because window seats made him nauseous and aisle seats made him irritable. People bumping into his arms as they walked up and down the narrow aisles in coach seating was enough to ignite his already short fuse. So the plane ride was spent with Sasha and Connie holding hands in his lap. It probably would be awkward for most but Jean was used to sleeping in a bed with the two of them on occasion after parties so this was nothing new. Hell, they were close enough that people actually questioned whether they were swingers or not. 

The humidity also fueled the tall blond’s grouchy mood and he didn’t talk during the cab ride at all. Only opening his mouth to speak once they got to the hotel room.  
They’d been saving up all year and the college kids practically lived off of ramen to scrape together the money for a suite. 

“So no dumbass pranks this year right? You two /promised/ you wouldn’t fuck with me!” A roaring giggle left Sasha and Connie simply nodded.  
This instantly seemed suspicious but he hoped that they really didn’t want to deal with his mood swings this year. Last year, they’d ended up stranding his drunk ass in a rundown dive bar with some random local girl that he swears took advantage of him but he couldn’t remember the fuzzy details from the night. 

“Come on Jeanbo, we came out here to have fun. You’re a miserable prick every other day of the year! Have some fun this week.” Sasha’s sing-song tone caused his eyes to roll painfully hard and he found himself digging through his bag to find the bottle of cologne he’d brought. A last ditch attempt to cover up the faint smell of sweat that’d plagued him just from being in the heat of Mexico.  
Pulling a pair of board shorts from his luggage, Jean abandoned the conversation to go to the bathroom and change out of his jeans. 

“I have my key. I’m gonna head down to the beach and rent a board.” Connie grinned at this, his arms lacing around Sasha’s waist. 

“We’re gonna test out the beds.” Cringing, Jean shook his head.

“Okay, you said /beds/ when you shoulda said ‘bed’. Stay the fuck off of my bed, I don’t wanna sleep in that shit.” He snapped, Sasha only answered by digging into her purse to retrieve a tampon to throw at him.  
“Here, you sound like you need it big guy.” The package hit Jean’s stomach and it was the final blow before he flipped the couple off and turned to leave.  
Once in the hallway, he could already see groups of other young people filtering into the hotel room to set up for their week in paradise. A faint grin curved across his face as he became more relaxed. This week was something he always looked forward to.  
A chance to get away from the cramming and studying and a chance to catch some foreign waves. He’d been surfing ever since he was little and nothing could scare him away from the hobby. Of course spring break was mostly about drinking for him but he tried to catch a few waves during the day while he could, then live up the party at night. 

The shop was easy to find and he exchanged cash for the board rental, thanking the man in broken Spanish before leaving to make his way onto the beach. There were already tons of people drinking and partying and the music was almost unbearably loud.  
The stage was set up with a DJ and he found himself humming along to the music. And of course, he got a view of eye candy the entire walk through the sand, eventually finding a spot where he could dig the board into the sand and toss off his flip flops. Flopping into the sand, he began his pre-surf ritual of coating his legs and arms in sunscreen.

Just as he was about to get up, Jean felt someone kick him hard before falling over his legs. Too shocked to say anything at first, he glared down at the petite brunet splayed out across his lap. Her hair was messy and she had a single braid woven into it. He heard her moan out in what sounded like pain but he couldn’t take his eyes off of her ass which just so happened to be conveniently in his lap. The male’s cheeks dusted a bright red and he found it nearly impossible to pull his eyes away from her body. The little flower print bikini leaving barely anything to his imagination. She caught herself on her hand and pulled herself up so that she was sitting beside him. When he could get a good view of her front, he found himself having the same problem as before only this time with her breasts. 

“Fucking douchebag!” She snapped, reaching out to smack his cheek with an open hand to make a loud crack. Quickly he came back to reality and clasped one of his large hands over his sore cheek. 

“What the fuck was that for!?” 

“Stop staring at me, pig!” It was obvious she was drunk from the slurring and when his eyes met hers for the first time he realized just how odd she looked. She had one green eye and one blue, which caused him to become bewildered for a third time in the few minutes that they had known each other. 

“I wasn’t staring at you.” He whispered, shockingly calm for the situation. She sat before him and neither of them talked for a few moments until she erupted angrily again. Shoving him back she stood to her feet. 

“You fucking were.” She mumbled bitterly, her cheeks puffing out in anger as she drew her foot back as if she were going to kick sand onto him. That was until another girl, one with black hair and dark eyes, came up behind her and gripped her shoulders. 

“Eren!” She barked in annoyance, causing the brunette to freeze up and look over her shoulder. “Are you alright?”

“You’re so clingy, Mikasa. I’m fine. /Well/ I was until I came across this douchebag.” She pointed at Jean and he couldn’t help but grit his teeth. Pulling himself up of the ground, he stepped closer to her. 

“/I’m/ the douchebag?! You tripped and fell onto me because you’re drunk! I can smell it on you.” 

“I can’t smell anything aside from your cheap body spray. Is that AXE?” Her hands went to his shoulders to shove him but the much larger male didn’t budge. 

“What’s your fucking problem, why are you trying to pick a fight with me, Shortie?” 

“Don’t call me that!” Her voice became more of a screech as she got angrier and it wasn’t long before Mikasa attempted to pull her away. Jean’s lips curved upward into a smug grin and he stepped back to look down at the muscular female holding the brunette back. Something about her pissed him off but in a way he enjoyed taunting her. His piercing hazel eyes gazed down at her as she struggled in the other girl’s grasp. The tall male hadn’t even had a chance to notice Connie and Sasha sneaking up behind him in the middle of the scenario. 

“We’ve been here for a little over an hour and you’re already picking on women, Jean?” Connie’s hand went to Jean’s shoulder until the tall blond spun around to look at him. While he was distracted, Sasha took the opportunity to grab Eren’s hand. Without offering her an explanation, she linked a cold metal cuff around her wrist.

“What are you doing?!” She shrieked, attempting to yank her wrist away just as Sasha had secured the other cuff around Jean’s wrist. When they were handcuffed to one another, the shock settled in and Jean locked into a glare with the captive brunette. Slowly opening his mouth to talk but falling short when he tried to speak, the blond attempted to yank his hand away only to pull Eren against his chest. She recoiled away and both of them turned to Sasha and Connie who were now standing a few feet away.

“Sasha what the hell? Take these off!” 

“/Nope/! You made this year’s prank too easy Jean-boy.” She teased, popping her gum obnoxiously as she swung the key in front of her. Usually it was convenient that Connie’s dad was a cop but the fact that he was able to get a set of handcuffs from him was definitely not. 

“It’s almost as fun as what we were going to do with the cuffs.” Connie chimed in between spells of roaring laughter. Jean lunged towards them and they just barely moved away from the large male. The key was now back in the girl’s pocket and they were turning to leave. Mikasa, who seemed to be amused herself, crossed her arms over her chest and watched Eren.

“Mikasa!” Eren groaned, rubbing her cuffed wrist to try and sooth the burn of having the cold metal yanking on her. The female looked at her sister and nodded, she was often getting Eren out of situations but this was definitely a new one. Connie and Sasha were already out of sight, sinking into the crowd and Mikasa was following behind them. 

“This fucking sucks.” Jean mumbled, shifting his weight anxiously. This was not how he wanted to start his vacation. Strapped to some drunken idiot that seemed to have an even shorter fuse than he did. 

“You’re telling me. I didn’t exactly plan on getting handcuffed to a fuckboy. Where are your friends? Is this some kinda joke or something. I really hope they come back.” Eren’s rambling was already getting on Jean’s nerves and it was all he could do to not tel her to shut up. But in a way, he did understand her frustration. They were both annoyed.

“It’s a prank but I doubt they’ll give it up so soon. I really hope your friend can get that key.” 

“Sister, she’s my sister.” She corrected, adjusting her bathing suit top with her free hand, one of her breasts had been popping out and for the first time Jean realized that maybe this wasn’t the worst thing they could’ve done to him. 

“Sorry then. It’s uh...really hot. I kinda wanna get in the water. Would you mind?” Eren rolled her eyes, crossing one arm over her chest to express how much she didn’t like that idea. 

“If you buy me a drink first. I’m not drunk enough to go into the ocean with a stranger.” 

“So now I’m responsible for you? Fuck off.” 

“It was your dumbass friends that did this to us! I would be back in my room right now taking a nap if it wasn’t for them.” Jean could see where that would be frustrating so he indulged her, getting them both a margarita to drink as they walked towards the water. Her hips swayed with the music and Jean had to pretend he wasn’t interested in just how perfect her body was. Her personality pissed him off but her curves were another story. It wasn’t long before he was daydreaming about getting closer to her but as soon as she opened her mouth, the thought disappeared. 

“So I take it your name is Jean? What kind of name is that? Did your parents know you were gonna grow up to be a pretentious asshole?” 

“Very funny.” He muttered, taking a sip from the plastic cup before humming. “Well what kind of a name is Eren? I mean, you’re a fucking girl aren’t you?” Scoffing, she stopped walking and turned to look at him. 

“I should knock you out, fuck head!” Her voice a low screech as she shoved Jean away only to feel herself yanked along with his weight because of the handcuffs. 

“Calm down! Holy shit.”

“...I don’t like it when people make fun of my name.” They abandoned their drinks by Jean’s rented surfboard. She admitted, rolling her eyes before turning to wade into the water. The tall blond took a few minutes to think it over. He couldn’t understand why she seemed so defensive over her name. He got teased about the formality of his name for years and never had a problem with it. Eren wasn’t even that bad. It was actually kind of cute. 

“Don’t be such a baby.” He teased, offering her a grin before reaching out to take her hand so that the cuffs that connected them would slack up on their wrists. He could tell she wanted to question the action but when the relief of not having that restraint as noticeable rushed over her, all she could do was smile. 

“Guess this could be worse huh?” She mumbled, bracing herself as a wave came towards them. “Don’t think this gives you a free pass, big guy. Just because I’m holding your hand. If I wasn’t buzzed, I probably wouldn’t.” It was a lie, honestly she was already attracted to him. He was broad and tall, just her type. She loved his shaggy blond hair and how she could tell the back was shaved short, part of her just wanted to run her fingers through it. 

“Eren did you hear me..?” Jean looked puzzled, the female blinked herself back to reality and giggled slightly to avoid from giving herself away. Although Jean already knew that she was checking him out. 

“Sorry…” She muttered quietly, staring out at the ocean for a few seconds before splashing cool salt water at him. Jean, still captivated by her cute giggle came crashing back to reality when he was hit with the water. 

“What the fuck, brat.” His lips curved into a grin and he shoved her playfully but hard enough to make the brunette lose her footing and stumble backwards. Just in time to save her from crashing into the water, Jean’s free arm wrapped around her body to pull her in close. With a hard splash, their wet bodies collided together in just the right way to send sparks to Jean’s head. He hooked on of his feet behind her’s in the sand to keep her from stumbling again and unable to speak, he cleared his throat awkwardly as she pulled away from him.

“Asshole! You could have made me fall!.” Her cheeks dusted a deep red and she stared off to the side, a soft “hmph” leaving her lips. “Thanks for catching me though. It was sweet.”

“Yeah, yeah. I just didn’t want to get dragged down too.” Jean hadn’t taken the time to realize that he was already being dragged down.


	2. Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's smut in this one! The final chapter will most likely be up in a day or two.

“You gotta take me back to my room Jean! I’m cold and wanna get dressed.” The girl’s lips curved into a pout and she let out a soft whimper. Her eyes just convincing enough to make him nod and stop walking in the direction he was going. They’d been looking for Sasha and Connie for hours and he was starting to give up on it. Neither of them were answering their phones and he was going to kill them whenever he actually got his hands on them. Following behind Eren as she walked towards what he assumed was the hotel she was staying in, Jean’s eyes slowly drifted to her ass. Leaning back as he walked so he could get a good view, it was nearly impossible to ignore the fact that he was starting to enjoy her company. 

“I’ve been thinking,” She started, looking over her shoulder to just barely miss Jean checking her out. “Why don’t we just find someone with a pair of bolt cutters or something..?” Thinking over the idea, it wasn’t bad but he wasn’t really sure where to look for that. A hardware store most likely but even then, they’d still need to find Connie for the key to undo the cuffs themselves. 

“Want rid of me?” Eren thought over the question, not sure of how to answer. 

“Kinda, yeah.” She admitted finally, throwing the door open to the hotel and shivering when the cold air hit her. The male sighed in relief to be out of the hot sun for a while.  
He could feel the sand that had dried to his feet and legs falling off and he made a point to stomp his feet to relieve more of it. 

Once to her room, she threw open a pink luggage bag and yanked out a white sundress. “Turn around.” Letting his arm go slack, Jean turned his head so that he was looking at the door. He could feel her struggling to change and it brought a smile to his face.

“You need my help?” He questioned playfully, taking a moment to peek over his shoulder only to be met with the open palm of Eren’s hand falling lightly against his cheek.

“As if, perv.” Eren yanked her wet swim suit off with one hand before attempting to carefully step into the sundress. Stumbling forward a bit, she caught herself on Jean’s well-built back. Her cheeks immediately turning a rose shade at the ripples of impressive muscles that she could feel under his shirt. She could tell that he was very tone but she hadn’t imagined it’d feel so nice. Quickly pulling her hand away before Jean could make a smartass comment, she continued pulling the material over her curves, huffing out in annoyance when she realized she couldn’t tie the string around her neck. Ignoring it for long enough to step into a pair of panties, Eren unintentionally picked out a pair that would show through the dress; black and lacey.

“…I actually do need your help. Can you tie this?” Turning around, Jean looked over the female’s body. An approving hum accidentally escaping his lips before he could catch it. 

“Stop that. Just help me.” Her bottom lip jutted into a pout and she held the strings up in the air. 

“Okay uh, bend down a bit so I can use both hands.” She obeyed, bending her knees and wobbling a bit. Luckily she didn’t have to bend far since she was much shorter than him already. The tall blond brought his large hands to the delicate threads, using one hand to brush her soft brunette hair out of the way before letting them fall against her warm, tan skin to tie. His hand brushing against her ivory skin was enough to send a jolt of excitement to his brain. He’d just met her and already he didn’t know whether he hated her or wanted to get to know her. He’d always been a hopeless romantic, tossing himself at girls that gave him the time of day but with her it was different. He didn’t need her approval but something about her lured him in. Once it was done Jean brushed her hair back to how it was and waited for her to stand back up. When she turned to him in silence, Jean stared down at her. They were just barely touching and he could feel himself lingering closer to her for a kiss but she apparently had something else in mind. Eren stepped back and let out a loud whine.

“/Jean/…I have to pee.” Scoffing, he quickly drew back before she could realize where he was taking the silence between them and nodded. 

“So go pee.” When he realized the cuffs linking them together again, a soft ‘oh’ escaped his lips. “I guess I’m going with you then.” 

“That’s so fucking weird! No!” 

“I don’t really want to either but we don’t have much of a choice.” Her cheeks puffed out and she mumbled an ‘I hate you’ under her breath. The small brunette’s ears turned red and she jerked Jean in the direction of the bathroom. “Damn girl, you could be a little easier on me I like this just about as much as you.” 

“Yeah well, you and your friends are the reason I’m in this fucking mess so can it.” She flipped the light switch and looked up to meet his hazel eyes. “Turn around and don’t make this creepy please.” 

“Relax.” He reassured, turning around to stare at the sign hanging on the door as if it was actually interesting. 

“Don’t tell me to relax, this is the weirdest shit that’s ever happened to me!” Her eyes rolled and she found it hard to do what she needed with a stranger in the room with her. 

“Any day now.”

“Just fuck off.” 

Eren stood when she was done, quickly flushing before moving to the sink to wash her hands. While she did, Jean stood directly behind her so that their bodies were pressed together gently. He made the excuse of wanting to look himself over in the mirror. But really, he just wanted to touch her.  
“You’re kinda close big guy.” She muttered, her plump lips curving into a content smile for the first time since they’d been together.

“Sorry,” he whispered, offering her a lopsided grin as he looked at them in the mirror. She fit against him well, even if they couldn’t stop fighting for five minutes he couldn’t deny it. 

-

“So where to now? It’s getting dark.” They’d been wandering the beach for a couple hours. Mostly “looking” for Connie and Sasha. Even Mikasa, Eren’s sister as she’d said. But admittedly, Jean didn’t really care if they got the cuffs off right away. He was enjoying his time with her now. Even if she was annoying. 

“Are you tired?” He asked her, only to receive a scoff.

“No!” She lied. “Why don’t we go get another drink,” Her finger poked against his chest playfully. “I know almost nothing about the man that’s been following me around all night.” 

“Following you? You’ve been following me.” He could tell the little banters quickly frustrated her. She was easy to work up, undeniably he loved it. 

“Just shut up and buy me a drink.” When they got to the little beach bar, Jean ordered them both a drink and sat on one of the stools. She sat beside him with one of her arms looped around his. The more time they spent together, the closer she got. Now she could barely keep her hands off of him. Occasionally she’d grab for his hand as they walked of she’d brush against him. Anything to get a feel of the very handsome man she’d become fond of. Sipping from the drink, her bright green eyes peering up at him as she thought of questions to ask. It’d been so long since she talked with a stranger like this since she’d become a bit of a social recluse thanks to college. 

“So…where are you from?” He broke the silence for her. 

“Oh-…uh, Arizona. You?” In a way, Eren hoped it was somewhere close. Judging from the frown she assumed it wasn’t though. 

“Long Beach.” Grinning, Eren playfully shoved his arm.

“I go there over the summer sometimes. Nice place. If you live somewhere with such nice beaches, why the hell did you come all the way here for spring break?” 

“Habit I guess. My friends and I came here last year and had a lot of fun so we just came back.” Shrugging he finished off his drink before ordering them both another. Hesitating at first, Jean bit his lip to try and bite back the question but he just couldn’t resist. “You got a boyfriend?” He asked, nervously avoiding making eye contact with her. 

“Fiancé actually,” She started, not thinking her answer through beforehand. “We’ve been together since 11th grade and we have a kid. Actually we’re trying to have a second one…” Jean gasped and looked down at her, desperately attempting to sound like he wasn’t disappointed. 

“Oh…well that’s nice I guess. You’re a little young don’t you think? What are you like 21?” 

“Relax, big guy. I was kidding! Do I seriously have the body of someone that’s had a kid?!” Groaning in annoyance, he turned back to his drink.

“Oh shut up. Your body is great-”

“What?” 

“I said you’re a fucking bitch.” Blinking, she scoffed and ignored the smug grin on Jean’s face.

“You’re a grade A douchebag, Jean.” She leaned against his arm again, pointing her shoulders in so that her breasts popped out. She hated how desperate for his attention she was becoming. Even when he acted like an idiot, she couldn’t deny the attraction.

“Thanks, I get that a lot.” His voice was huskier and he leaned back against her. Working up the courage, he rested his cuffed hand on her bare thigh where the dress had ridden up and was exposing her soft skin. She gasped slightly before placing her hand over top his since there wasn’t really anywhere else she could put it. Eren tilted her body so that she was facing him and her free hand laced into the fabric of his shirt. Jean recoiled in shock at first before turning to look down at her. 

“I wanna try something.” She whispered, leaning up in an attempt to catch his lips in a kiss. When he realized what was happening, he quickly bent down so that she could reach. His uncuffed hand resting on her cheek to pull her in. Humming against his lips, Eren let out approving whimpers. It was obvious that neither of them were exactly sober and hadn’t been for most of their time together. Eren moved his hand that was rested on her leg upward so that he was touching her inner thigh. He squeezed gently, just barely managing to trace one of his fingertips over her panties. She was already soaking wet for him and if he were sober enough to care he would be thankful that the bar was dark so that no one around them could see the way he was touching her. Eren moaned against his lips, already sensitive from the light petting. Their tongues were inside of each other’s mouths and Jean’s opposite hand had moved from her cheek to her neck and was slowly working down towards her chest but she stopped him. 

“This is getting really…uh” With their foreheads pressed together, she let out a soft giggle which instantly brought a smile to his face. 

“This is going exactly where I want it to…wanna get out of here?” He suggested to which she quickly nodded. Tossing money down onto the bar, he didn’t even bother waiting for his change before standing and holding his arm up so that he could toss it over her shoulders and walk her towards a cab. Her arm laced around his arm so she could hold herself up. The cuffs pulled on both of their wrists and it burned like hell but neither could care enough to avoid being all over each other. They both stumbled a bit but Jean managed his footing much better so he ended up supporting her weight as well. 

“You’re really strong..!” She admitted, her free hand sliding under the fabric of his shirt to feel over his abs. 

“Wait til you see what I can do.” Purring, she nuzzled her head against his arm and pressed a soft kiss to his arm as they walked. Once onto the street, Jean called a cab and quickly threw open the door so that they could both slide in. After telling the man which hotel they were going to, Jean was all over her again. She was laying on her back and he was on top of her. Their lips instantly crashing together as if they’d been deprived of each other and his hand was between her thighs again, tugging impatiently at her lacey panties. Luckily the cab had a privacy window, not that Jean would’ve cared if it hadn’t. 

“Someone’s impatient.” Eren dipped her hand down and grabbed the male’s larger hand to keep him from getting too far. Whining in response, he focused on kissing her. His lips moving from hers so that he could pepper kisses over her jaw and neck. Gently biting the front of her neck and sucking to leave a light red mark. Moaning in response, the female used her feet against the seat to push her pelvis against Jean desperately. 

“If we weren’t stuck together I’d already have you undressed.” He admitted, playfully nipping along her soft jaw line until he came to her lips to press another passionate kiss. 

“The cuffs do make it a little harder.” She giggled, taking a moment away from the desire to nuzzle their noses together. Her hand cupping his jaw to hold him in place so she could look into his eyes. It was a tender moment and she tried so hard to avoid it since she knew that this would most likely only end up being a spring break fling but she couldn’t. If it were possible to fall in love with someone from looking into their soft hazel eyes, she was doing it. As he sensed the same feeling Eren was experiencing, Jean quickly jolted upward. He hadn’t planned on even hooking up with anyone let alone developing feelings for someone. Since his habit of handling relationships all wrong was such a common occurrence, he tried to avoid women in general but it never really worked out the way he wanted it to. 

“Everything alright?” She was worried, immediately concerned that she’d done something wrong.

“Yeah…sorry, it’s been awhile.” The cliché line actually worked, causing Eren to let out a relieved giggle and his smile quickly returned. It wasn’t long before their lips were all over each other again and he was tugging at the fabric of her dress. They hadn’t even realized when the cab came to a stop and when the cab driver opened the privacy window to demand his money, Jean cursed and fished through his pockets for his wallet. Struggling since he could only use one hand, it took him a bit longer before he was tossing two ten dollar bills into the front seat and sliding out of the car. 

They walked to the room in practical silence other than the moments where one would stop the other to shove them against the wall for a tense makeout session. Unable to stand the absence of one another for even mere minutes. The taste and smell of liquor and sweat clung to them along with the faint, lingering scent of ocean water. Once they were to Eren’s hotel room, she struggled to find the key card in her purse. Jean pressed himself against her back and kissed at her neck to tease her. His cuffed arm was wrapped around her stomach with her arm lying rested alongside to prevent either of them from experiencing any pain from straining the cuffs. His free hand palmed over the drenched pair of panties that he was on the verge of ripping off the brunette. Whining impatiently, Eren pressed her ass against his pelvis. It was more than obvious he was completely aroused at this point and it only made her more eager to get into the room. Her legs wobbled and practically gave out, halting her search for the key card momentarily. 

“Stop teasing me…” She begged, being cut off by a sharp moan when Jean refused. “We’re never gonna get in if you don’t cut it out.” 

“I guess I’ll have to fuck you in the hall then, huh?” The short brunette gasped, her skin prickling in goosebumps as she felt around in her purse for a few more seconds until she grasped the card.  
Taking it out and eagerly swiping it through the sensor, her hand intertwined with his to prevent using the restraint to tug him into the room. Shutting the door behind them, Jean struggled out of his shirt until it fell slack around the cuffs. When Eren noticed that it wouldn’t come off any further she frowned. 

“That’s awkward.” She pointed out, reaching behind her neck to untie her dress. Without a second though the large blond shimmied the material into both of his hands and gave it a rough tear until the fabric ripped off. Eren scrunched up her nose, not sure whether to roll her eyes at his obvious attempt to impress her or actually be impressed by the action. 

“Priorities.” He explained, pulling her dress down so that it fell at her ankles.

“You’re such a tool.” Giggling, she waited for Jean to make the next move. Which he eagerly did, lacing his arms around her to pull her towards the bed.

“A hot one.” With one arm, he lifted her slightly so that he could throw her on her back against the mattress. Immediately falling on top of her and continuing their intense make out session from the hall. He decided that it was finally time for her to ditch her panties after he’d been teased with them for so long. Yanking the panties down with his free hand, he waited until Eren kicked them off. The male reached under her back with the same hand to unlatch her bra. Making eye contact for a moment as if to get approval for how quickly he’d exposed her nude body.

“You’re still a tool.” 

“Still a hot tool though.” His response made her roll her eyes and just as she was about to say something witty back, his large hand finally met with her bare skin causing her to moan out loudly. “Fuck…! Jean-” Biting her lip as two of his fingers delved inside of her without warning, Jean used his thumb to tease her clit which caused the brunette to let out a frantic scream of pleasure. Kissing over her breasts, Jean licked a circle around one of her nipples before biting gently to tease her. Her legs shook from how overstimulated she was and she found herself on the verge of tears from how bad she wanted him.

“Seems like you’re ready to go.” Jean’s cock throbbed painfully in his shorts, ignoring himself and giving her all of the attention was definitely starting to become too much for him. Luckily she realized how little attention he was giving himself and reached one of her small hands between them to tug at the zipper on his shorts before attempting to tug them off. Failing, she gave up and slid her hand under the waistband of his boxers to feel his length.

“I think you’re ready too, handsome.” There was a playful hint to her voice and she couldn’t help but teasingly lick over his lips. Stroking her hand gently at first over his cock before pumping harder for a few seconds. Teasing him with fast strokes and then slow ones to keep him from getting off without finishing her first.

“Oh fuck…” Groaning her name under his breath, Jean couldn’t take it anymore. Yanking his hand away from her body before pulling hers away as well. Using his legs to kick his shorts and boxers completely off, he wasted no time before forcefully thrusting his length into her. The initial friction catching him off guard. Of course she was a lot smaller than him but there was plenty of foreplay so he’d expected to fit easier. He had to ease up and make small circular thrusts to keep from cumming instantly. Both of them were too drunk to even think of using a condom, it wasn’t like either had one anyway so the idea went completely ignored. 

“You feel so fucking good.” The words felt awkward coming out of his own mouth and the only thing keeping him from becoming self-conscious about it was the look on Eren’s face. Her eyes rolled with each thrust and her hung open. Small pants escaped from between her lips as she attempted to catch her breath. The small female wrapped her legs around his pelvis to pull him in closer, giving him permission to stop being so cautious. 

“Stop being so gentle with me, asshole.” She jeered, using her unrestricted hand to cup his cheek and pull him into a hard kiss. Humming against his lips, she rotated her hips in jerking circular motions to help herself adjust. 

“Are you always so mouthy?” When it sunk in that she was handling him just fine, Jean pulled one of her legs up so it rested against his shoulder. Shocked by the action, Eren couldn’t respond to his question because the words hitched in her throat and she let out a hoarse moan when she felt him go deeper. Her one hand grabbing his and squeezing while her other hand laced into the fabric of the sheets so she could hold herself in place. The male squeezed her thigh tight against him while continuously thrusting deep inside of her, each noise she made louder than the last. “Shit Eren, I’m close…” He muttered quietly, biting his bottom lip in embarrassment. He wasn’t able to last as long when he was drunk but he figured from the noises she was making that she was close too.

“It’s okay, I am too!” Her words were desperate as she pushed Jean away, he was confused at first until he saw her rolling over onto her stomach to stick her ass into the air. The hand that was secured to his went to rest on her thigh and she used her other hand to reach between her legs and touch herself. Eren rubbed her fingers gently over her clit while Jean watched for a couple seconds in amazement, using the time too cool down a bit in hopes that he would last just a bit longer. Her head rested against the mattress and she just barely glanced over her shoulder at him, wearing a satisfied grin when she saw how much he was enjoying her little show. “Are you gonna fuck me or just sit there and watch?” 

Brought back to reality, the tall blond blinked and moved closer. Rubbing the tip of his cock over her pussy to torment her before finally working his length back inside of her. Jean slid his hand to her stomach before working it up to one of her breasts. Gently pinching one of her nipples between two fingers, he leaned forward to press kisses to her shoulder blade. With all of the stimulation she was feeling, Eren ended up caving in first. Desperate screams falling from between her lips, quiet at first but then getting much louder. Her whole body shook and her hand moved faster between her legs to ride the orgasm out as much as possible. The coiling relief made her drool against the pillow and the only word she could manage was his name. Jean took the opportunity to fuck her almost painfully hard so that her body jerked against his. The screams died down and her body collapsed against the mattress in exhaustion. A little too proud that he’d finished her off first, Jean slowed his thrusts so that he could revel in the sight of her laying defeated against the mattress. 

“Hurry up, asshole. I’m sore and half tempted to not let you finish.” Her panting slowed a bit and she nuzzled against the pillow. At this point she felt like a rag doll, too fucked out to move at all but Jean didn’t mind. It wasn’t long before he’d reached his own peak. 

“Fuck I’m gonna-” Without warning giving her any kind of warning, he came inside of her. His erection throbbing almost painfully as he filled her. The large male dug his nails into her hip enough to leave crescent moon shaped indents against her pale skin.  
His heart was racing and by the time he was done, he flopped against the mattress beside her; too tired to clean himself off.  
There was a moment where their eyes connected and he offered her a soft smile but both quickly fell asleep from a mix of the alcohol and exhaustion.


	3. Lovers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jean didn't expect to fall in love with such a pain in the ass but he did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wrapping this up! It was a lot of fun to write and I really appreciate your support :) I actually got really sad writing the end of this because I can't imagine how hard it would be to leave someone after a week of being all over them. I may make a follow up one-shot about how these two turn out. P.s. Jean totally kept those handcuffs <3

Eren was awoken by the sound of the hotel room door opening. Until this point she’d completely forgotten that she was sharing a room with her sister. Throwing the blankets over their nude bodies, Eren waited for the other woman to say something but when she was greeted with a blank stare she felt even more awkward. 

“Don’t just stare at me like that!” She squeaked out, loud enough to wake the male that had been dead asleep beside her. When he sat up and saw the over woman he gasped and turned to look at Eren; shocked at first but when he remembered the events from the previous night he couldn’t help but grin. 

“…I got the key.” Turning away from them, Mikasa held her hand out until she felt Eren reach out and grab it. If it hadn’t been for the throbbing pain on her wrist, she would’ve hesitated because at this point she was actually enjoying his company. And now that he could leave she didn’t know if he’d stay. “I’m going to get breakfast, please have this mess resolved by the time I get back because I’d actually like to sleep.” Mikasa left, a disgusted look on her face. Her over-protectiveness of Eren made the whole encounter very awkward and instead of blowing up as she normally would, she was too tired and decided to avoid it. 

When Eren turned back to the blond lying beside her, she offered him a small smile.

“Looks like you’re a free man.” Handing him the key, Jean inserted it into the hole and slid his wrist out of the cold metal cuffs. Repeating the process with Eren’s arm. 

“I guess you’re free too, huh?” Laughing, he rubbed at his wrist. He was faintly missing being connected to her already but decided to avoid the conversation. “So…wanna go to breakfast or something after I go get cleaned up. It’s on me. I mean, my friends did cause this mess and uh…ruin your night.” It hurt to think of it that way and he was reassured when Eren scoffed at his remark. 

“If anything I should thank them,” Tracing her finger over his bare chest, she let out a soft growl and pursed her lips. “Best sex I’ve had in a while.” When Jean thought over the night they’d shared together, he couldn’t help but laugh. “But breakfast sounds nice.”

“You’re something else, Eren.” He muttered, searching the room for any sign of his clothes. When he spotted his destroyed t-shirt he let out a soft laugh. The tiny brunette shrugged. 

“Something else?” Her words were a quiet whisper and Jean couldn’t elaborate on what he meant because he got caught up staring into her eyes. His hazel hues narrowing as he leaned in to steal a quick kiss. Their noses nuzzled together and he rested his forehead against hers. The sheet barely clung to her curves and her hair was a mess, but he’d never seen a sight so beautiful. “What are you staring at?” She questioned, once again reminded of the male’s staring problem. 

“Sorry…” He whispered back, grabbing his boxers off of the floor so that he could slide out of bed. “I can’t get a grip on myself today for some reason.” Clearing his throat, Jean awkwardly reached for his jeans to pull them on. Instead of putting the ripped up shirt on, he picked it up and tossed it onto the bed. “I’ll see you in a bit?” She shot him a puzzled look before remembering his offer for breakfast. 

“Yeah just text me where you wanna meet up!” 

-

Awkwardly swirling her fork in syrup, Eren tapped her foot nervously against the floor. She’d dressed in a pair of high waisted shorts and a crop top that read “BABY” in capital letters. She had knee highs on and a pair of Vans, for the first time in a while she put effort into her hair and makeup. Something she didn’t normally do for a guy. He on the other hand, had shaggy wet hair and a pair of cargo shorts with a loose v-neck. It wasn’t like he hadn’t put effort into his appearance or anything, but the sight of him cleaned up and eager to be with her made Eren feel a little out of place. Jean shoved a forkful of waffles into his mouth and let out an approving hum. 

“So I’m just gonna be straight up with you, I didn’t use a condom last night so I hope you’re on the pill.” Eren bit her lip and looked up at him with a distraught look in her eyes. 

“Actually I’m not. You fucking idiot what were you thinking?!” Covering her mouth with her napkin, she wasn’t happy with his foolish action but this felt so much more their pace. Plus the look on his face was priceless, she wanted to keep the act up just a bit longer. “Oh god Jean did you-” Pretending to tear up, she leaned back in her seat and held a hand to her stomach. “…I don’t actually believe in abortion either so I hope you’re prepared to be a daddy.” Biting her lip to keep from smiling, she let out a quiet sniffle. 

“Eren…seriously, I’m sorry please think about this. What about that pill..?” 

“You mean the abortion pill?! No way in hell!” Her voice raised just enough to attract attention from the booth next to them. Jean obviously embarrassed, slouched in his seat and stared at his hands. As he tried to think of words to explain to her his side of the story, he frowned when he heard her erupt into laughter. 

“What the fuck?” 

“I’m on the pill, I was just fucking with you.” Gritting his teeth, Jean leaned forward to grab for her hand. 

“That’s not fucking funny! I almost had a heart attack.” Instead of yanking her hand away, she held his large hand in her much smaller one. 

“You’re so gullible. You actually think I’m dumb enough to let a stranger have his fun with me and not be on the pill?” Thinking over what she said, he found himself either offended or jealous. Was he an exception or did she make a habit of sleeping with strangers? Was he just going to be a one-night thing, he was really afraid so. 

“Yeah well…you’re not funny.” She grinned, shoving more food into her small mouth. “So, what are your plans for today?” 

“Hm. I thought I could annoy you some more,” Thinking over the next part, she grinned. “It’d be kinda fun to have a hot guy to grind against me when the party starts up again.” Jean raised an eyebrow and it wasn’t long before his infamous cocky grin returned. 

“You want me, Eren. Admit it.” 

“Maybe I do want you. You want me more douche.” If he really wanted to argue with her, he would’ve but at this point Jean just wanted to find a way to get her back to his hotel room.  
Throwing his debit card down onto the table when the waitress brought their check, Jean sipped at his coffee in silence. Eren brought one of her feet up to rest between his legs on the booth. Casually, she pressed her foot against his crotch and caused the male to jump up in shock. Setting the coffee mug down; Jean reached under the table to grip her ankle in one hand. His original plan involved moving it but instead his hand slid up her leg and he gently brushed his fingers over the thigh highs. Squeezing her leg, the blond clucked his tongue.

“You’re bad you know that?” Pushing his plate out of the way so he could lean across the table a bit, Eren met him halfway for a quick kiss. 

“Give me my foot back!” She puffed her cheeks out in annoyance, crossing her arms over her chest. Instead of complying, Jean slid his hand up further to her thigh to give another gentle squeeze. This time he managed to cause Eren to gasp out and her cheeks tinted a soft shade of red. “You’re so cruel, Jean.” He grinned, dropping his grip on her leg and pushing her foot off of the booth seat. The waitress brought Jean’s receipt and card back, he didn’t get up right away however. 

“Maybe we should get outta here.” 

“You really turned on from just that? Self-control.” 

“I don’t want to control myself around you.” 

“Hm.” Standing up, she grabbed her purse and started to walk away. Grabbing her hand, Jean prevented her from leaving. He stood up and walked along behind her; his hands on either of her shoulders. Leaning forward to whisper in her ear, Jean’s breath was hot against her ear. 

“I wanna make you cum again.” She gasped, instantly blushing at the thought. As much as she wanted to stop and slap him, she didn’t. Continuing to walk until they were out of the diner and onto the sidewalk before stopping and turning around to face him. 

“Why are you talking to me like that? Didn’t you get enough?” 

“Obviously not or I wouldn’t be hitting on you like this.” She hopped, reaching forward to cup his chin and drag him down to her level. Kissing him at first, she bit down hard on his lip and his first reaction was to wince in pain. As much as he liked it. “What the hell?”

“You wanna be such a bad boy, why don’t you show me what you can do. Sex in the hotel room was fun but let’s do something new this time.” She challenged, Jean instantly went to thinking, more than interested in making this a game. 

“I’m definitely down for this but…don’t you think we need to get drunk or high for public sex to be a good idea?” She traced her fingertips over the fabric of his shirt before shaking her head. 

“I don’t wanna be out of it…I’d prefer to just get drunk on you. Or something like that-” The “flirting” sounded awkward to her but Jean loved it, his heart pounding out of his chest at the idea. 

“Game on, babe.” Leaning forward to pick her up and throw her over his shoulder, Jean rested a hand on her ass to “keep her from falling”. He had no idea where he was going but he was going to find somewhere at least a little more secluded for them to hook up. As they walked, Jean noticed a ton of hotels had pools. The sun was already making him sweat and the idea of cooling off appealed. Setting her down and grabbing her hand, he pulled her in the direction of one of the fences that lead to an unattended pool. Looking around to make sure no one was looking, Jean considered the appeal of it all. It would be risky but that was kind of the point. Kneeling down to cup his hands together he nodded in the direction of the fence. 

“Come on, I’ll give you a boost.” She quickly obliged, gripping the top of the fence and hurling herself over and onto the ground where she landed on her feet. 

“I like the way you think.” Winking at him as he struggled to pull himself over the fence and land beside her, Jean wasted no time in tugging her closer to the water. Instead of undressing first, Eren shoved him into the water without warning. He fell in and before he could resurface, she had jumped in as well. Their soaked clothes clinging to their bodies. Her white crop top clinging to her body and showing her breasts. The male moved closer, pulling her against his body. They were instantly tangled around each other and their lips crashed together. Biting each other, the two had their hands all over one another. Jean had slid one of his under her shirt to grab at her breasts. She cupped both of his cheeks in her hands and forced him into a passionate kiss. Small moans of approval leaving her lips and crashing against his. Jean looped his fingers over the button on her shorts and undid them. Yanking the fabric down, she kicked violently until they came off and she could toss them onto the cement outside of the pool. Jean moved her to the shallow end and tossed her against the wall of the pool; kissing at her neck eagerly. 

“Jean…I need you.” She whined, reaching behind her to palm over the bulge in his wet shorts. The sound of water lapping around them was relaxing and helped her to forget that they were doing this publicly where anyone could walk in on them. Humming, he kissed the welt on her neck before moving his hands under water to unzip his pants and kick them off and throw them beside Eren’s on the outside of the pool.

“Think we’ll get caught?” He questioned nervously, his hand going to his cock to line himself up with the much shorter brunette. “I don’t really know if this is a good idea.” 

“It’s spring break Jean, this shit happens a lot and they’re probably used to it. Besides…don’t you want someone to walk in on you fucking a hot chick’s brains out?” He stopped, thinking over the situation and how right Eren was. He was a bragger, and it was kind of hot to think about someone catching them. 

“Fuck, you’re right.” Without wasting anymore time, he gently worked the length of his dick into her. Pulling her ass down against him as he thrusted gently. The water adding more lubrication to make the friction less intense than the night before. Once he adjusted to the positon, Jean’s hands went to her hips to hold her in place. Eren rested her arms against the edge of the pull to hold herself up and make it easier on Jean. 

“You feel so good…I haven’t been able to stop thinking about your cock since last night. You’re so big and it felt so good.” She purred, glancing over her shoulder to watch him. Biting her lip to subdue the screams that threatened to escape, Eren could feel herself working closer to an orgasm. She could feel the muscles tensing around Jean’s cock; it was more than embarrassing that he had this effect on her. 

“You keep talking to me like that I’m gonna cum right fucking now…” He warned her, gasping in surprise when he saw how quickly she was unraveling for him. 

“Stop talking like /what/?” She teased, playing innocent. “Maybe you should hurry up and cum. It’d be a shame if someone saw the way you’re fucking me.” His grip on her tiny hips tightened and he slammed against her harder. It was a lot harder to thrust in water but the difficulty only added to how hot all of this was. 

“Fuck…Eren,” His words faltered to a couple loud moans and his hands slid up her torso until both hands were on her breasts, rolling them in his hands; he pinched over the wet fabric of the shirt until he felt her nipples go erect slightly. She whimpered at the sensitivity and let out a distressed squeak. “Who’s the desperate one now?” He questioned, leaning forward enough so that she could tilt her head and catch his lips in a messy kiss. She was drooling from how hard he was fucking her and her lip was bleeding from earlier when he’d bit her, this would be disgusting to most but they were sloppy people and the kiss suited them. The weak iron taste hit his lips and he couldn’t bring himself to care about anything other than the way Eren was falling apart for him.

“Cum in me…” She ordered, rolling her hips against his while they moved together. He hadn’t wanted to make it a habit but how could he say no? “I want you to fill me up!” 

“You already want me to finish?” 

“I wanna feel you.” Just barely panting out the words, Eren felt herself withdrawal into the familiar heat in her gut. Reaching a hand between her legs, she rolled her finger in circular gestures over her clit to push herself into her climax. She lunged her hips forward against her fingers and felt herself throbbing around the male’s cock. Choking out a scream, she brought her arm up to silence herself and instantly fell into a fit of sobs from the oversensitivity. Jean was dumbfounded obviously, mystified by female orgasms in general just as most guys are; he was shocked that he could get her off before himself. 

“Fuck that was hot.” He admitted, hugging her body close as he felt himself getting closer to his own orgasm. “Still want me to..?” 

“Yeah, fuck. It makes me feel close to you.” She responded groggily, relying on him to support her weight. It only took a few seconds before he was bucking his hips hard against her body and she could feel his length pulsing inside of her. He nestled against her wet hair, wheezing out her name desperately. When he was done, the large male collapsed forward against her in exhaustion. He didn’t want to get out or move at all but he knew that they had to hurry up before some poor family decided to come to the pool for a dip. Kissing the nape of her neck quickly, he helped lift her out of the pool so she could quickly pull her shorts back on. Kicking her shoes off, Eren frowned. 

“That was hot but…my shoes are soaked.” Jean pulled himself out and reached for his shorts to pull them on. Looking at her, he laughed. 

“Yeah, well we did just wear our shoes into a pool…so nice observation, genius.” Frowning, she reached forward to push him back into the water. 

Her lips curved into a grin and she crossed her arms over her chest. “/Oops/.” 

-

The rest of the week was spent hooking up in random spots all over the city and then falling asleep together. It would be ridiculous to say he was in love after only knowing her for under a week but he felt like he’d known her all his life. They didn’t really get along so well and ended up bickering a lot but it always ended in the hottest makeup sex that he could overlook it. But when it came to the day he was supposed to fly home, he was starting to realize that getting attached probably wasn’t the best idea. He would be going back to his boring life in Long Beach and she to hers in Arizona. They’d exchanged phone numbers but it didn’t feel like enough. He was almost certain that they’d end up losing contact. But he had to at least say goodbye to her before meeting up with Connie and Sasha at the airport. 

He texted her to meet him at the dock, she quickly responded and agreed. He sat at the end of the dock and stared off into the water until he heard her behind him. Standing up and walking towards her, it took all of his self control to keep himself from reaching out to grab her. 

“So…this is awkward.” She muttered, looking down at her feet. 

“Yeah, I uh-…didn’t know it would be this hard to say goodbye.” He laughed, despite wanting to cry. “I had a lot of fun with you this week. I don’t want it to end.” 

“It has to.” Eren was colder than usual, trying to protect herself from being hurt in the process but she already was. 

“I wish it didn’t though.” Looking up at him hopefully, she stepped a little closer. 

“Yeah well…we can keep in touch? I wanna come see you this summer?” He smiled, nodding. 

“Of course, I’d love that.” He wanted to tell her he loved her but when he opened his mouth to talk it didn’t come out. But somehow, she knew. Shushing him softly, Eren tugged him downward into a passionate goodbye kiss. A tear rolling down her cheek as she sniffled to try and keep herself from breaking down. 

“I know it’s stupid…I think we have somethin’ special.” Nudging his arm, Eren grinned through her sadness. 

“We do,” He responded quickly, laughing. “I’m not so good at long distance relationships-…but I’d like to try for you.” He wasn’t planning on hooking up with anyone let alone falling in love but maybe this was fate. He’d been generally miserable the past year of his life and this week had brought him enough happiness to regain hope that he’d be happy someday. Even if it took some time of being apart, it would be worth it. She smiled, nodding eagerly. 

“Are you asking me out Jean? I don’t even know your last name.” 

“It’s Kirschtein.” Without even asking for her last name, Eren answered. “And yeah…I think I am.” 

“Jaeger.” Reaching out, she took his hand and shook it eagerly as if they were meeting for the first time. “And I’m gonna have to say…/yes/.” 

“You have very pretty eyes, Jaeger.” He teased playfully, leaning down to pepper kisses all over her face. She giggled in response and wrapped her arms around his waist to pull him into a hug. She felt so small and safe in his arms, she wasn’t ready to give him up but when his phone rang she knew it was time. Clinging to him desperately, she mumbled a soft “don’t go” against his chest before breaking out into tears. Her fingers curled into the fabric of his shirt and she shook. He ignored the phone and held her close, humming to her softly in an attempt to calm her down. 

“You’re such a brat, Eren. I gotta go…and so do you.” He was crying too, but he knew he had to hold himself together. “Oh! I almost forgot…” Sliding his backpack off of his shoulder, Jean unzipped it and revealed a stuffed white horse and handed it to her. She shot him a puzzled look and he immediately laughed. 

“What’s this for?” 

“For you so you have something to think of me.” She looked at the plush before looking up at him and raising an eyebrow. 

“Is this cuz I called you a horse? That was once, I was kidding Jean.” She hugged the stuffed horse close to her chest though, instantly in love with it. She brought him to her nose to sneak a quick smell. “He smells like you…” 

“No! White horse, get it? Princes always have white horses. It’s really lame I just-…couldn’t resist.” His cheeks grew a bright red and he looked away for a second. “Yeah I sprayed it with my cologne so he smelled like me.” She smiled, sniffling again.  
“I never expected I’d end up getting handcuffed to my soul mate in Mexico.” She teased playfully. “You’re a douche, but…I want you to be my douche.” 

“Do you have to keep calling me that?” Kissing her once more, he backed away. “I gotta go.” 

“No.” 

“Eren,” he scolded, looking over his shoulder when he saw Mikasa waiting for her sister to return so they could get to their train. Sighing in defeat, she hugged him once more before starting off in the direction of her sister. Her legs felt stiff like and the further she got away from Jean the harder it was to breathe. He couldn’t even look at her as she walked away because he knew he’d end up wanting to chase her. Eren yelled out his name and when he turned to look over his shoulder, she grinned and waved. Her bright green eyes catching his eye and he could feel himself fall in love with her all over. 

“Don’t forget about me!” She yelled before turning on her heel to follow Mikasa to their cab. 

It must’ve been some cruel joke because there was no way he’d ever forget such a beautiful idiot.


End file.
